


Hospital Aid

by tendervittles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: With Domeric laid up with a broken leg, Ramsay thinks he may finally have his big brother at a disadvantage.





	Hospital Aid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm fully happy with this, but I wanted to push myself a little and write some real Domsay humiliation.

Ramsay led out the breath he'd been holding as the elevator doors glided shut. Roose continued to ignore him as he pressed the button for the eleventh floor. As they began to move upwards, Ramsay sighed again, aiming for a more pointed huff this time. He even put his shoulders into it, heaving them up and down.

“Is there something on your mind, Ramsay?” Roose asked. _Fucking finally._ Ramsay briefly considered a denying that he'd been trying to get his attention—but no, Roose spoke in that clipped tone that meant he would be just as happy if Ramsay didn't answer his question at all.

So instead he asked, “How long is this going to take? I have more important things I could be doing.”

“Your brother is injured; it is only appropriate that you go and visit him.” Roose's reflection in the metal doors was distorted; Ramsay couldn't make out his expression, but his tone made clear that he isn't going to get a rise out of his father.

Ramsay sniffed in derision. “It's not like he's going to _die_. I mean, who breaks their leg that badly falling off a _horse_? Poor delicate Domeric, is he going to have to cancel his _harp recital_? _Ohhh,_ how tragic... maybe I should have brought him _flowers_.”

The elevator chimed and came to a stop. Roose stepped out into the hallway without dignifying Ramsay's comments with a response. His face looked almost skeletal in the fluorescent lighting of the hospital hallway. _One day I'll see you in one of these rooms, old man._ Ramsay looked away, strangely discomforted by the thought.

To distract himself, he checked out the nurses' station. _Ugly, ugly,_ fucking _ugly._ Not a single one worth getting his cock up for.

Domeric's eyes were closed when they entered his room, his leg elevated and encased in white plaster. His hair curled artfully against the pillow. Ramsay rolled his eyes. Even asleep, his half-brother was fucking annoying.

“Domeric.”

“Father.” Domeric cleared his throat and struggled to sit up higher against the pillows. _Always jumping right to attention when daddy beckons._

“How are you feeling?” Roose asked. Ramsay allowed himself to feel satisfied that their father's voice betrayed no especial emotion.

“Well enough, considering.” Domeric replied. He paused to glance at the clock beside his bed. “I think slept through dinner. Probably for the best; food here isn't the greatest.”

“You need to eat if you're going to win your strength back.” Roose pointed out, ever concerned for his precious Domeric. “There may be something more palatable to be found in the cafeteria. Ramsay, wait here. I won't be long.”

“Hey, get me something too! _I_ haven't eaten either!”

With a curt nod that probably didn't guarantee Ramsay even a vending machine candy bar, Roose left them.

 _Whatever._ At least he could enjoy looking down on his older brother, lying helpless in bed. Ramsay smirked. “Does it hurt?”

“Some.” Domeric admitted, “I had some painkillers.”

“What did it look like? Could you see your bone, like, poking up under the skin?” Ramsay questioned excitedly.

“Ramsay, please.” Domeric closed his eyes. His face was flushed; it looked like whatever he'd been given for the pain was starting to wear off.

_What a baby._

Below Domeric's room was a courtyard, lush and verdant with flowering trees, because o _f course_ Roose had his precious first-born swaddled up in the fanciest private hospital in town, all for a stupid _injury_ that wasn't even that bad. A few patients were meandering around outside, enjoying some fresh air while it was still light out.

“Ramsay, I need your help.” Domeric said from his bed. Ramsay turned away from the window. It was boring anyway. “I have to take a piss.”

Ramsay smirked, “Bathroom's right over there, what's the problem? Need me to hold your cock for you?”

Domeric sighed. “I can't use it. My leg can't bend and the bathroom is too small to maneuver in. I need to use—that—“ He gestured towards the end of the bed. Hanging next to Domeric's medical chart was a large bottle with a wide top, clearly meant for the collection of urine.

This was too priceless. Ramsay burst out laughing. “Are you fucking kidding me? You _do_ need me to hold your cock!”

“Just _help me up_ and let me lean on you so I don't fall and spray piss everywhere.” Domeric reached out and just managed to grab the crutch leaning against the wall.

“Aw, does somebody's little boo-boo hurt so bad he can't take a joke?” Ramsay teased. But he moved closer, to allow Domeric to sling an around his shoulders.

Domeric was taller than him, and Ramsay could feel the well-toned musculature of his shoulders as he helped his brother move to the foot of the bed. But Ramsay was thicker and broader in the chest and a broken leg would keep Domeric laid up for a while... he licked his lips. Maybe there was some sort of opportunity to be found here...

“Just hold me steady.” Domeric interrupted Ramsay's thoughts. He'd hiked up his hospital gown.

“Yeah, you better not piss all over me.” Ramsay agreed absently, watching as Domeric pulled out his cock.

Ramsay shifted and looked away, but found himself glancing back at the sound of liquid hitting the inside of the container. It was a purely instinctual reaction, but his own cock, growing uncomfortably stiff in his jeans, betrayed him.

When he looked away again, Domeric was watching him. “Really? What would father think if he saw you?”

 _Just like him to drag_ father _into it..._

“Can't some things be kept just between us, brother?” Ramsay grinned suggestively.

“He could be back at any moment.” Domeric pointed out, “Take out your cock. Now.”

 _Ohh but this was interesting..._ It galled him a little that Domeric was ordering him around, but he was willing to go along with it for the time being.

Ramsay did as he was told.

“Touch yourself.” Domeric ordered. He withdrew his arm from around Ramsay's shoulders, hopping backwards on one foot so he could better observe. Ramsay methodically gave his cock a few pumps.

“Don't play coy with me.” His brother spat, “I know what a slut you are. The kind of filthy animal who gets turned on at the sight of his own brother pissing. _Disgusting_.”

Ramsay groaned and squeezed himself tighter. This was a side of Domeric he'd never seen before. He was always so focused on emulating father's icy countenance, and even in his moments of impropriety with his little brother, his touches were soft and delicate. Ramsay had always found it erotic, the way Domeric needed to coddle him, but he found himself equally stirred by his brother's sudden fiery distain. Maybe they shared more than just their father's eyes...

“You know father would throw you out if he saw you like this. He could never abide such unnaturalness under his roof.”

Ramsay opened his mouth to dispute him, but the words never got passed his lips as Domeric continued.

“Don't you try and backtalk me. Father never wanted you to begin with, I was the one who found you, who convinced him to take you in. One might think you'd show a little gratitude... but all you can think about is yourself and your own _preversions_. All I wanted was a sweet, pliant, obedient little brother—and look what I got instead.”

Ramsay looked away, down at his cock. His palm was slick where he'd been rutting against himself.

“ _Look at_ _me._ ” Domeric corrected him. Ramsay lifted his eyes and resumed stroking himself. “That's right. Debase yourself. Show me what a dirty whore you are. Make yourself come for your big brother.”

So Ramsay did, spending himself into his own hand at his brother's word. His eyes were unaccountably moist. He ignored that and wiped his hand off on Domeric's bedsheets.

Their father returned as he was helping Domeric back to bed.

“Is everything all right, Domeric?” Roose asked pointedly.

“Quite all right, Father.” Domeric replied formally, “Ramsay was just helping me relieve myself.”

Roose looked at his oldest son as if he didn't _quite_ believe that nothing was amiss. But without any evidence to the contrary, Roose refrained from questioning them further and handed them each a sandwich without further comment.

Domeric frowned. “Although, I do think I could use some more painkillers. The discomfort is making me... a bit irritable.”

 


End file.
